Qahnaarin Reale
by Qahna
Summary: Que ce passerait t'il si un enfant français venait a Poudlard et rencontrerai Harry avant Ron ? venez le découvrir ici. C'est ma première fanfic soyez indulgent et critiqué beaucoup. L'histoire est de moi pour mon plaisir et le vôtres, tout le reste appartient au génie de JKR
1. Commencement

Ouvrant les yeux ils ce rendit compte qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissais pas, une maison avec plein d'appareil étrange. Pendant qu'il regardé certain de ces objet il vit un jeune garçon ce faire frappé et insulté part un homme énorme, cet homme possède une moustache digne des plus beau morse et presque pas de cou.

-"retourne dans ton fichu placard salle monstre"

et à ce moment la l'homme ce tourna vers lui et qu'il entendit son nom être crié c'est la qu'il pris peur et puis plus rien tout devient noir.

-"Qahna, QAHNA!'

C'est un garçon d'environ 11 ans qui ouvris les yeux encore embrumé part son cauchemar, au même moment une femme entrant dans la pièce, elle était plutôt grande 1m70 et avait les cheveux long brun et lisse, des yeux vert, un visage au trait fin et magnifique, une silhouette fine et tonique, elle était dans la trentaine.

\- « Qahna réveil toi! »

\- « Maman je tes déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer! »

\- « Figuré vous jeune homme que j'ai frappé déjà cinq fois à votre porte et qu'il est grand temps de vous levé on part en Angleterre dans 1h. »

\- « A merde j'ai trop dormis tu aurait du me lever plus tôt, je voulais grimpé une dernière fois ce matin. »

\- « Ta langue Qahna! Et si tu ne te dépêche pas de te préparé je part sans toi au lieu de te plaindre »

\- « Ouuuuiiii maman »

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme vis sa mère quitter sa chambre pour le laisser se préparer, il se leva pour aller en direction de la salle de bain et prendre une douche rapide.

En passant devant le miroir il pris quelque seconde pour ce contempler, il était dans la moyenne de taille 1m55, une corpulence plutôt athlétique grâce a l'escalade qu'il pratique depuis maintenant 6 ans, des cheveux long lui arrivant milieu du dos lisse et gris argenté, des yeux vert sombre, un visage au trait fin comme la plus part des enfant de cet age la.

Une fois sa douche prise et qu'il fut habillé Qahna ce dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette faire un mouvement avec en disant _Wingardium Leviosa_ , la sa malle s'envola et il se dirigea dans les escalier pour descendre avec, il la déposa à l'entrée et il alla dans la cuisine pour trouvé sa mère qui déjeuner un bol de café avec du pain, il s'assit et commença a manger ces céréale avec du lait.

\- « Maman j'ai encore fais le même cauchemar ! »

\- « Huuum ça doit être le stress d'aller dans un autre pays étudié mon chéri. »

\- « Peut être mais ça a l'aire de plus en plus réel. »

\- « Comme le fais que l'on part dans 20 min pour aller à ta nouvelle école en Angleterre, Poudlard.»

\- « Déjà merde f.. »

\- « Langage. »

\- « Oui maman. »

Qahna est sa mère ce sont dirigé vers l'extérieur avec sa malle et qu'ils ont transplaner en direction du chaudron baveur à Londres. Une fois arrivé ils ne prirent pas la peine de s'attarder dans le pub sombre avec quelque personne déjà sur place de si bonne heure, et ils ce sont dirigés vers le Londres moldu pour ce rendre a la gare King's Cross.

Une fois à King's cross ils ce sont dirigés vers le quai 9 et 10 pour allez a la plate-forme 9 3/4, en ce rapprochant Qahna vit un garçon demandé au était la plate-forme 9 3/4 et pas n'importe quel garçon c'était celui de sont rêve qu'il fais depuis des mois, il interpella sa mère.

\- « Maman ! C'est lui ! C'est le garçon que je vois en rêve ! »

\- « Tu est sur mon chéri ? » lui demanda sa mère.

\- « Sur est certains allons l'aider il cherché le quai 9 3/4 je l'ai entendu. »

Ils s'approchèrent d'un garçon de 11 ans à peut prés avec des cheveux noir en bataille, des yeux vert émeraude des lunettes ronde, des habit trop grand pour lui et un chariot contenant une malle et un cage avec une magnifique chouette des neiges.

\- « Salut j'ai entendu que tu cherché le quai 9 3/4 tu veux venir avec nous ont y va ? »Dit la mère de Qahna.

\- « Je veut bien merci à vous. »

ils ce dirigèrent à 3 vers le passage pour rejoindre le Poudlard expresse, une fois celui-ci passé la mère de Qahna l'embrassa et lui dit d'aller prendre une place tout de suite dans le train, Qahna la serra une dernière fois dans ces bras avant de partir vers le train avec le jeune garçon qui était avec eux, à deux il trouvèrent un compartiment libres et commencèrent à faire connaissance.

\- « Au faite je m'appelle Qahnaarin (prononcé Qahna-arin) Reale je sais c'est pas commun mais c'est mon père qui a choisi mon prénom, tu peut m'appeler Qahna et toi ? »

\- « Je suis Harry, Harry Potter, enchanté de te connaître. »

\- « Moi aussi, alors tu viens d'une famille de moldu ? »

\- « On peut dire ça mes parents sont mort quand jetait bébé et du coup je vis chez ma tante et mon oncle qui sont moldu, et toi tes parents sont des sorciers ? »

\- « A je suis dessolé je savais pas excuse moi, ma mère est une sorcière elle travaille au ministère de la magie française et mon père je ne sais pas je ne le connais pas. »

\- « C'est pas grave tu pouvais pas savoir, tu es français ? Pourtant tu parle anglais sans aucun accent ? Et il ni a pas d'école de magie en France ? »

\- « Ouais j'ai toujours vécu en France mais a la maison on parle que anglais vu que c'était prévu que je vienne étudier à Poudlard apparemment mon père et dumbeldore ce connaissent c'est pour ça que je vais pas à beauxbaton l'école de magie française, mais ma mère ma appris plein de sort chez moi depuis que j'ai 5 ans elle voulais que je sois prés pour l'école et toi tu appris quelque sort ? »

gêné Harry fit non de la tête « j'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie avant 17 ans c'est la lois. »

\- « A en France on peut tant que c'est chez nous ou avec de la famille. »

\- « Même si je pouvais mon oncle et ma tante n'aime pas la magie. » dit-il tristement.

\- « Tu veux que je te montre un sort ? »

\- « Ouais je veux bien. »

Au moment ou Qahna sortie sa baguette une fille entra dans le compartiment avec une malle plus grosse quel qui avait l'aire vachement lourde, elle devait avoir 11ans aussi elle a d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et touffus et de grandes dents.

\- « Attend je vais t'aider. » dit Qahna « _Wingardium Leviosa._ »

la malle s'envola et alla jusque dans un des porte bagage au dessus d'eux sous le regard émerveillé des 2 autres.

\- « Tu peut t'asseoir avec nous si tu veux je m'appelle Qahnaarin Reale mais appelle moi Qahna et voici mon amis Harry. »

\- « Je suis Hermione Granger, tu sais déjà faire lévité des objets ? Je pensé que c'était interdit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ? Mais tu es Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ? » dit hermione a une vitesse folle.

C'est a se moment la que le train démarra pour Poudlard.

\- « Attend respire un peu tu va faire un malaise, oui je sais faire lévite des objets oui j'ai appris la magie avant car la lois est différente en France et je suis français et oui on peut faire de la magie dans le train je peut vous apprendre un ou 2 truc si vous voulez. Et comment ça le Harry Potter ? »

\- « Apparemment je suis célèbres pour avoir tué le plus grand mage noir nommé voldemort quand j'étaie bébé, c'est lui qui a tué mes parents »

\- « A j'ai entendu parlé de l'histoire mais je connaissais pas ton nom, peut importe de toute façon sa change quoi ? Rien non ? Tu es toujours toi. »

\- « Ouai tu a raison sinon vous savait comment ça marche a Poudlard ? » demanda Harry.

\- « Apparemment ils y a une sorte des test pour savoir dans quel maison on va être il y a serpentard, gryffondor, poufsouffle et serdaigle, je les lus dans l'histoire de Poudlard, j'espère que le test ne sera pas trop dure, j'aimerais bien être à gryffondor ou à serdaigle et vous ? »

\- « Moi je veut être à serdaigle il paraît qu'il on leur propre bibliothèque. » répondit Qahna.

\- « Je sais pas j'aimerais être avec l'un de vous si possible. » répondit Harry.

\- « Leurs propre bibliothèque ? Il faut absolument que je sois à serdaigle, sinon Qahna tu avais parlé de nous apprendre un ou deux sort. » supplia presque hermione.

\- « Ok je vais vous apprendre à faire lévité des objets et à changé la couleur et la taille de vos habits »

C'est ainsi que pendant le reste du trajet Qahna appris à c'est deux nouveau amis la magie et qu'ils firent plus ample connaissance.

Cinq minutes avant que le train ne s'arrête un jeune garçon au cheveux noir et à la tête ronde tapa a la porte de leur compartiment.

\- « Entre ! » dit Qahna.

\- « Bonjours je m'appelle Neville Longdubat, vous n'auriez pas vu mon crapaud trevor je l'ai perdu ? »

\- « Salut Neville, moi c'est Qahnaarin et voici Hermione et Harry mes deux amis et je vais récupérer ton crapaud attend _accio_ trevor ! » c'est en disant ça que un crapaud vola jusque dans la mains de Qahna. « Tiens Neville ton crapaud. »

\- « Merci beaucoup ! »dit Neville plein de joie.

C'est à ce moment la que le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus d'eux quand Qahna entendit une voix assez bourru dire :

\- « Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ? » dit un homme géant

\- « Salut Hagrid bien et toi ? »

\- « Bien aussi. Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »

Les élèves suivirent Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

\- « Ah voila Poudlard ! » dit Hagrid.

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

\- « Pas plus de quatre par barque. » lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le

long de la rive.

Qahna, Harry, Hermione et Neville partagèrent une barque

\- « Tout le monde est casé ? » cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. « Alors, EN AVANT ! »

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du majestueux château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise. Le trajet ce fit sans problème et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur un sol rocheux.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Puis le gentil géant leva sont bras et frappa trois fois a la porte.

Une fois rentré les étudiant furent accueilli part un grande dame assez vielle qui est le professeur McGonagall, elle les fit rentrer dans la grande salle ou il virent un vieux chapeau tout abîmé, a ce moment le professeur les fit passez a tour de rôle sous le choipeau pour savoir dans quel maison il aller être.

Au bout de quelque nom celui d'Hermione fut appelé après quelque seconde le choipeau décida qu'elle était une serdaigle, puis Neville alla à gryffondor s'en suivi de Harry qui après une longue minute fut finalement envoyé à serdaigle, quand ce fut le tour de Qahna lui aussi alla à serdaigle, content d'êtres dans la maison du savoir il rejoins ces deux nouveaux amis. Quand tout le monde fut trié dans une des maison le directeur convoquas le dîner, pendant le dîner Qahna remarqua Harry crié et plaquer sa main sur sont front au niveau de sa cicatrice.

\- « Tu va bien ? » demanda Qahna.

\- « O...oui, juste mal un peut au crane. » dit Harry en fixant la table des professeur.

Qahna remarqua cela et posa une question a une fille plus vielle.

\- « Euh.. excuse moi... » commença Qahna.

\- « Je m'appelle Pénélope Deauclaire mais tu peut m'appeler penny. »dit elle avec un sourire.

\- « Penny j'aimerais savoir qui sont les professeur la bas celui avec son turban et l'autre avec qui il parle » demanda Qahna.

\- « Celui avec le turban c'est le professeur Quirrell, il enseigne la défense contre les force du mal et l'autre c'est le professeur rogue il enseigne les potions, fais attention Qahna le professeur rogue et très strict. » répondit Penny.

\- « merci Penny j'adore les potions et la défense j'espère que ça ira avec c'est matière Quirrell a l'air d'avoir peur de son ombres. »

\- « je sais pas avant il était professeur d'étude des moldu, j'espère aussi on n'a jamais vraiment eu de bon professeur en défense. »

A ce moment la Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- « Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » finit-il sur une note plus sombres.

C'est a ce moment que les préfets de serdaigle demandèrent aux élèves de première année de les suivre pour allez jusque dans leur salle commune, ils marchèrent quelque temps jusqu'à arriver devant une porte avec un heurtoir en forme d'aigle quand le préfet tapa l'aigle posa une question et le préfet répondit, la porte s'ouvrit et les préfets firent rentrer les élèves de première année.

Ils indiquèrent que toutes les chambres était double pour aider a ce concentré et a travailler puis chaque élève alla dans une chambre avec un camarade c'est ainsi que Qahna ce retrouva avec Harry.

\- « J'ai hâtes de commencer les cours et toi Harry ? »

\- « Moi aussi mais j'ai aussi un peut peur que ce soit trop dure. » dit Harry l'air inquiet.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas je sais part quel sort on commence dans chaque matière je peut te les montrer et même d'expliqué comment on fais la première potion avec quel ingrédient. » répondit Qahna.

\- « Comment tu sais ? »

\- « Bah c'est facile tout est dans les manuels tu ne les a pas lu ? »

\- « Je n'est pas eu le droit mes manuel était dans un placard verrouillé avec ma baguette avant de venir ici. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuté de tout et de rien et que Harry expliqua comment il était traité chez sont oncle est sa tante, Qahna lui appris à Harry à changer une allumettes en aiguille et lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait les autres sort demain matin vu que les cours ne commence que l'après midi, puis allèrent ce coucher.


	2. l'école et

Au matin quand Qahna ce réveilla il regarda son réveil qui indiqué 7h, il décida de ce lever pour allez ce doucher au moment ou il sortie Harry pris sa place, il l'attendit dix minutes et descendirent dans la salle commune pour trouver une Hermione surexcité qui les attendais, il se saluèrent et partirent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Pendant qu'il mangeais le professeur Flitwick viens leur apporté leur emploie du temps. Flitwick est un sorcier minuscule ne mesurant pas plus de 90cm, il a les cheveux blanc et une voix très aigu, c'est aussi le chef de maison des serdaigle.

\- « Génial, on commence part un double cours de métamorphose puis sortilège cette après midi ! » s'extasia hermione.

\- « cool, Harry je continue à t'apprendre le premier sort de métamorphose comme hier hermione tu viens avec nous ? »

\- « Vraiment je peux ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

\- « Évidemment on est amis non ? » répondit Harry et Qahna en même temps.

\- « Super alors ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Les trois amis partirent apprendre le sort et viens finalement l'heure de leurs premier cour de métamorphose.

\- « La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. » sermonna le professeur McGonagall

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant. Elle leurs demanda de changé une allumette en aiguille, quand au première essai Hermione et Qahna réussir et qu'au deuxième Harry le fit tout aussi bien le professeur McGonagall fut très étonné.

\- « C'est la première fois depuis au moins trois décennie que trois de mes étudiants de première année réussissent ce sort parfaitement à mon premiers cours, quinze points pour serdaigle ! »

\- « Merci professeur, mais je doit vous avoué que je connaissais le sort avant de venir à Poudlard et que je l'ai montrais à Harry et hermione ce matin. » répondit Qahna

\- « Non-sens, ceci ne change rien au fais que vous avez tout les trois très bien fais monsieur Reale et si plus d'étudiant pouvais faire comme vous mes classe serais beaucoup plus en avance. »

\- « Je vous remercie encore professeur. »

Après ça le professeur McGonagall leurs donna à tout les trois un autres exercice qui consiste a changé une boite d'allumette en un animal pendant qu'elle expliquer au reste de la classe comment s'améliorer sur la métamorphose. Qahna changea presque tout de suite sa boite en un loup miniature puis en un poulpe au quel il s'amusa a rajouté de plus en plus de tentacule et d'œil, hermione elle réussi au bout de trois essai a changé sa boite en un renard en carton malheureusement non vivant et Harry réussi à faire avoir une magnifique fourrure à la boite, Qahna les vis faire et décida des les aidé avec quelque petite astuce qu'il connaissais, c'est ainsi que juste après hermione et Harry réussir sans trop de problème à avoir respectivement un petit renard et un chien au pelage noir.

Le professeur leurs donna quinze points à nouveau avant la fin du cour.

Viens ensuite le cour de sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick, Qahna, Harry et Hermione s'assirent à la même table, le petit professeur fit l'appel puis commença à décrire le premier sortilège qu'il allait apprendre, le sortilège de lévitation. Le premier cours avait pour but de juste leur apprendre le mouvement de baguette, quand il ne resta plus que cinq minute du cours il donna la formule et fit faire un essai à toute la classe, sa surprise fut grande quand trois de ses serdaigle réussir du premier coup a lancé le sortilège parfaitement, il leur donna à Hermione, Harry et Qahna cinq point chacun, puis demanda à tout le monde de travailler le mouvement de baguette et la prononciation du sortilège pour le prochain cour.

En fin de cours Qahna, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de ce rendre a la bibliothèque pour préparé un peu le premier cours de potion du lendemain, il avait entendu dans la salle commune de serdaigle que rogue était très dure comme enseignant.

Le lendemain nos trois camarade arrivèrent dans la classe de potion qui ce situe dans les cachot, le professeur rogue était un homme grand avec le cheveux noir, un nez crochu et un air mauvais. Quand ce fut l'heure de commencer le cours le professeur ferma la porte et commença l'appel, quand il arriva au nom de Potter il dit d'un ton mesquin :

\- « Ah oui, Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité. Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas monsieur. » répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui gêné.

La main d'Hermione était déjà levée.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

\- « Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. » dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione. « Essayons encore une fois, Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

\- « A ça je sais monsieur dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, et le bézoard sert à guérir la plus part des poison. »dit Harry fier de lui.

\- « je vous ai demandé où, pas à quoi ça sert Potter votre impertinence coûtera 1 point à serdaigle et pour information sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ? » dit le professeur rogue énervé.

Tout les élèves furent ensuite repartie part deux mais comme ils sont en nombre impair Qahna qui avait déjà brassé des potions avant décida d'être celui qui allait être tout seul pour les cours de potion, ils durent préparer une potion contres les furoncles, le reste du cours ce déroula sans autres accident mis a part que le professeur rogue critiqué énormément le chaudron d' Harry et Hermione, et leurs mis une note plus que moyenne alors qu'ils mériter clairement la meilleur note.

Juste après le cour avec rogue ils eurent leurs premier cours de vol, Qahna était pitoyable sur un balais il avait essayé plus d'une fois avec sa mère et en avait conclu que si il voulais vivre vieux il ne devait pas monter sur un balais, Harry fut brillant c'était le seul mot pour décrire sa façon de volais et Hermione réussi à s'élever de 2m et refusa d'aller plus loin en raison d'un vertige dérangeant.

Le cour d'histoire de la magie était tout sauf passionnant enseigné part le professeur Binns qui est un fantôme, Qahna décida de lire son manuel d'histoire de la magie plutôt que d'écouté ce professeur barbant, hermione prenait des notes a une vitesse folle et Harry somnolé en essayant de l'écouter, quand aux reste de la classe et bien la moitié dormais.

Dans leur premier cours de botanique madame Chourave leurs expliqua l'importance de prendre soin des plante pour les potion mais aussi pour défendre certain lieux, puis ils durent t'ailler les feuille d'un petit arbuste.

Viens enfin le cours que Qahna attendais le plus celui de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Quirrell était un homme grand avec un énorme turban qui sentait l'ail, il leur expliqua l'importance de la défense mais en raison de sont bégaiement passa toute leurs à le faire sans vraiment rien leurs apprendre, Qahna arrêta de l'écouté au bout de quelque minute et ouvrit le livre de défense pour en apprendre d'avantage. Quelque chose d'étrange c'est produit encore une fois Harry ce tenais le front au niveau de sa cicatrice quand Quirrell le regardait, mais personne ne fit attention.

La semaine ce passa de cette façon avec plusieurs cours, quand viens le vendredi midi ils étaient en week end, dans la grande salle Harry reçu une lettre de Hagrid pour qu'il vienne lui rendre visite, Harry lui répondit. Quand viens leur aller le voir il y alla avec Qahna et hermione ces deux amis lorsqu'il frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme:

\- « Ça suffit, Crockdur ! Va-t'en de là. »

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- « Du calme, Crockdur ! »

Il fit entrer Qahna Hermione et Harry en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir. La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

\- « Faites comme chez vous. » dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui s'assit aussitôt au pied de Qahna. A l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.

\- « Je vous présente Qahna et Hermione mes amis. » dit Harry à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.

\- « Enchantait de vous connaître vous pouvez me tutoyer tous. »

Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais ils firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Ils lui racontèrent leur première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier.

Qahna, Harry et Hermione furent enchantés d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieille ganache ».

\- « Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. A chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoie. »

Lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, Hagrid lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.

\- « Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait. » insista Harry.

\- « Tu dit des bêtise. » assura Hagrid.

\- « Non Hagrid, il a enlever des point a Harry pour avoir bien répondu à une question. » défendit Qahna.

\- « Et bien je suppose qu'il voulais faire un exemple qu'il était très sévère et c'est tombé sur Harry. » lui répondit Hagrid.

D'un coup Harry s'exclama :

\- « Hagrid ! Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était ! »

Hagrid fuyait le regard de Harry. Il poussa un grognement et lui offrit un autre biscuit. Qahna lut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Était-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ? Ce demanda Harry.

En partant de chez Hagrid les trois amis ce posèrent des question sur ce que Hagrid avait pus prendre, en allant vers leurs salle commune il passèrent à coté d'un groupe de gryffondor qui parlait de faire une test de courage pour passez devant le chiens à trois têtes qui garde le couloir du deuxième étage interdit, ils se demandaient ce que faisais un chien a trois tête dans une école. Puis Qahna leur proposa de faire leurs devoir ensemble tout les jours et de prendre de l'avance dans leur cours avec leurs manuel pour pouvoir êtres au top, les deux autres acceptèrent et c'est ainsi que commença leurs petit groupe d'étude, tout les jour pendant deux heure il firent leurs devoir le vendredi après midi et le samedi toute la journée il prenait de l'avance dans les matière et c'est ainsi que ce déroula la plus part des semaines, les trois amis dévirent rapidement à la tête de la classe, Qahna était le meilleur en métamorphose et potion, Harry en défense et en vol et Hermione en sortilège et en histoire de la magie et étrangement le meilleure en botanique n'était pas l'un deux mais une toute autres personne, c'était Neville Longdubat.

C'est le jour d'Halloween qu'il arriva un incident en cour de potion, le professeur rogue était encore plus méchant que d'habitude et il s'acharnait sur Harry et Hermione du coup qui est son binôme, rogue posa encore une question trop dure à Harry et hermione répondit à ça place quand rogue éclata :

\- « miss Granger je ne vous ai rien demandé, 15 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Et vous me ferais le plaisir d'arrêté d'êtres une insupportable miss je sais tout, ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne vous aime ! » finit-il avec tout le venin dont il était capable.

Hermione se leva d'un coup et quitta la classe en courant, Harry voulu la rejoindre mais rogue l'en empêcha. A la fin du cour Qahna attrapa Harry pour aller retrouver Hermione mais ils furent incapable de la trouver, ils décidèrent donc d'aller au banquet d'Halloween et de prendre quelque truc à manger pour Hermione au cas ou elle serait retourné dans la salle commune, pendant le repas ils entendirent une fille dirent que Hermione était entrain de pleuré toute l'après midi dans les toilette des filles, quand tout un coup :

\- « Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir... » hurla le professeur Quirrell, puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

\- « Les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives. » ordonna-t-il.

\- « Suivez-moi ! Les première année, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les première année ! » commencèrent a dirent les préfets un peu partout.

\- « Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? » s'étonna Harry tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

\- « je sais pas mais ils sont complètement idiots c'est forcement quelqu'un qui a du l'aider à rentré dans le château, Harry ! Hermione elle est pas au courant faut allez la chercher ! »s'exclama Qahna.

Ils partirent à deux discrètement vers les toilettes des filles pour aller chercher Hermione quand d'un coup Harry arrêta Qahna au coin du couloir et qu'ils virent passer le professeur rogue en courant.

\- « qu'est ce qu'il fais la ? » demanda Harry.

\- « je sais pas mais ont a pas le temps de savoir il faut aller trouver Hermione. » répondit Qahna.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes des filles ils virent quelque chose qui leurs glaça le sang c'était un spectacle épouvantable. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable. Le troll rentra dans les toilettes et la ils entendirent un crie de terreur, sans même réfléchir les deux amis ce précipitèrent dans les toilettes pour aidé hermione la première chose que fit Qahna et de lancer un sortilège :

\- « Flipendo ! » cria il

un boule bleu parti en vitesse de sa baguette et percuta le troll suffisamment fort pour qu'il ce retourne vers eux. Harry entreprit de faire lévité la massue du troll et reussi pendant que Qahna lança un sortilège de découpe.

\- « Wingardium Leviosa/ Defindo ! » dirent en même temps les deux garçon.

La massue du troll s'envola au dessus de lui pendant qu'il leva la tête pour la regarder le sortilège de découpe l'entailla profondément au torse et fit voler plein de sang sur les deux élèves cela fit relâcher la concentration de Harry et la massue tomba sur le crane du troll l'assomma, Hermione ce précipita pour prendre dans ces bras ces deux amis qui était venu la sauvé du troll quand les professeurs arrivèrent et virent ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- « Que faite vous la ! » demanda le professeur Flitwick vers de peur pour c'est élève.

Avant même que Qahna ou Harry ne puissent répondre Hermione parla :

\- « C'est de ma faute professeur j'avais lut plein de chose sur les troll et je voulais le voir part moi même si Harry et Qahna n'était pas venu je serait morte à l'heure qu'il est ! »

\- « Je m'attendais a mieux de votre par miss Granger, 10 point en moins pour serdaigle. Quand a vous deux très peut de première année aurait pu venir a bout d'un troll des montagne adulte 10 point chacun, maintenant je vais vous ramené a la tour de serdaigle pour éviter que vous vous balader a nouveau dans le château. »

pendant que le professeur leurs parler Qahna ce senti bizarre, il venait de se lécher les lèvres et avait senti le goût du sang du troll, sont corps devenait chaud et il était tout un coup très fatigué, une fois arrivait à la tour ils allèrent ce coucher et Qahna s'endormit tout de suite. Quand il se réveilla il faisais encore nuit et il était en plein forme il avait juste un peu soif il but un peut d'eau et n'arriva pas à ce rendormir c'est à ce moment la qu'un hibou arriva et frappa avec sont bec à la fenêtre il ouvrit et pris le parchemin à la patte du hibou.

Salut mon chéri ! Comment tu va ?

J'ai enfin reçu l'autorisation des Dursley pour invité Harry à noël comment on en avait parlé la dernière fois. Comment ce passe tes cours ? Tu travaille bien ? Moi je suis débordé en se moment au ministère.

Bisous ta maman qui t'aime

Qahnaarin pris un morceaux de parchemin et répondit à sa mère sans parler de l'incident du troll et en lui précisant que le professeur rogue et tyrannique envers les élève.

Puis n'arrivant plus à dormir malgré le fais qu'il soit que trois heure du matin il décida de travaillé la métamorphose.

Au cours du dernier mois Qahnaarin dormis de moins en moins et ils ce rendit compte au bout de deux semaine qu'il était tout simplement incapable de dormir, mais il n'était pas pour autant fatigué, il ne c'était même jamais senti aussi bien, autres chose aussi il avait soif tout le temps depuis une semaine et il a remarqué plusieurs autres chose étrange qu'il lui sont arrivé, ainsi ça faisait deux semaine qu'il chercher des réponse dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, quand il tomba sur quelque chose :

\- « Non …c….ce n'est pas ….possible….c...est….une blague …. »dit il terrifier part ce qu'il lisais.

 _ **fin du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plut.**_

 _ **Certains passages viennent de HP1 je les ai repris car ils sont juste parfait.**_


	3. Qahna un sorciers et un

Qahnaarin était assis pale avec un regard de terreur devant ce qu'il lisais, quand il repensa au mois qu'il venait de vivre tout avais si bien commencé.

Le lendemain de l'attaque du troll Qahna avait dit à Harry qu'il passerait noël chez lui, et Harry en avait était extrêmement heureux, en effet à force de parler il avait appris de Harry comment sa famille le traité, Hermione a aussi été invité mais elle ne pouvait pas pour noël ces parents avait déjà prévu quelque chose, mais elle pouvait venir pour nouvelle an peut être, Qahna décida de demandé à sa mère d'invité aussi ces parents, ça leurs permettra de voir le monde magique et les capacités de leur fille.

Les trois amis ont aussi découvert que le chien à trois tête appartient à Hagrid est qu'il la prêté pour protégé quelque chose dans le château, ils apprirent de la part du géant que la chose gardé part le chien appartenait à Nicola Flamel, mais ne trouvèrent pas quoi.

Ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à étudier ensemble au point ou ils ont fini en avance le programme scolaire de première année, chacun aidant les autres dans leurs meilleur domaine, Qahna décida d'acheté la liste des livres pour la seconde année pendant les vacance de noël.

il montra aussi à ces deux amis un projet sur le quel il travaillai depuis déjà un ans, il transforma c'est deux bras, en bras plein de fourrure avec des griffe, il leurs dit qu'il est un animagus et que ça forme était un loup, bien que pour l'instant il ne peut que changé ces deux bras ou c'est deux jambes mais pas en même temps, ainsi Qahna montra à Harry et hermione comment découvrir leurs forme à travers la méditation c'est au bout de trois semaine que Harry découvrit êtres un chien noir assez imposant, hermione elle n'avait pas encore réussi à voir une forme distincte juste que c'était un petit animal à quatre pattes.

C'est sur ces pensé que Qahna revient au livre devant lui, intitulé mystérieuse créature de la nuit.

 _« Ce sont des humains, sans vraiment l'être. Ils leur ressemblent physiquement, mais sont toutefois différents. Ils sont plus proche des sorciers que des moldus, car imprégnés de magie. Paradoxalement, ils n'ont rien à voir avec eux. Leurs pouvoirs ne nécessitent pas l'utilisation d'une baguette, et réciproquement, ils ne peuvent se servir d'une baguette pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Leur société est aussi ancienne que celle des sorciers, mais à la fois plus simple et plus complexe._

 _Les vampires !_

 _Un terme que beaucoup jugent mauvais sans fondement. Un vampire n'est ni bon, ni mauvais, à l'instar des sorciers. Certains vivent une vie paisible et sans intérêt, d'autres deviennent des meurtriers assoiffés de sang, l'équivalent chez nous des mages noirs. Leur société est similaire à la notre, sans pour autant être semblable. Les vampires ont tous c'est capacité, ils ont une puissante régénération, ils ne dort pas et ne tombe pas inconscient, ils ont des crocs magiquement rétractable._

 _Du rang le plus bas, au rang le plus haut, la hiérarchie est la suivante :_

 _\- Les infectés. A proprement parlé, ils ne font pas vraiment partie de la caste des vampires. Ils sont le résultat de la mutation d'un humain, moldu ou sorcier, par la morsure d'un sang-pur. Ils ne possèdent pas vraiment de pouvoirs particuliers et sont soumis à l'obligation d'obéir à leur créateur. On peut les comparer sans mal aux elfes de maison, à la différence qu'ils possèdent une certaine autonomie. Les sorciers infectés perdent leurs pouvoirs de sorcier. Ils sont relativement peu nombreux._

 _\- Les vampires « communs ». Ils représentent le peuple de la communauté vampirique. Les enfants nés de deux vampires dits communs le deviennent à leur tour au moment de leur éveil. Les infectés dont le maître meurt ou les libère intègrent également ce rang. Leur principal pouvoir est un charisme plus développé que chez les humains, provoquant chez ces derniers une certaines fascination. Ce sont les membres les plus nombreux de la communauté vampirique._

 _\- Les sangs-purs. Il s'agit de la noblesse de leur peuple. A la différence des sangs-purs sorciers (qui se sont inspirés du terme), un enfant né d'un sang-pur et d'un vampire commun ou d'un Infecté devient à son tour un sang-pur au moment de son éveil. Toutes les familles de sangs-purs ne sont pas égales. Leurs pouvoirs les plus connus sont un charisme plus développé que chez le vampire commun, aptitudes en magie du sang, peuvent faire de la magie sans baguettes, connaissances en magie de l'esprit, résistance au sort élevé, aptitudes physiques exceptionnelles, Ils sont également les seuls vampires connus à pouvoir vampiriser un humain. Ce sont les membres les moins nombreux de la communauté vampirique._

 _\- Les sangs-mythiques, ou sangs-mythologiques. Ils font partie des légendes vampiriques et sont considérés comme la royauté de leur peuple. Chose intrigante, les vampires n'ont jamais eu de roi. Pour cette raison, leur existence est considérée comme un mythe au sein de ce peuple. Aucun pouvoir connu ne leur est associé, exceptés ceux propres aux sangs-purs. Il n'existe aucun équivalant dans la communauté sorcière._

 _Il existe également des catégories à part. En effet, certains types de vampires n'entrent dans aucune des catégories précédentes, ou le peuvent mais sont considérés comme différents…_

 _\- Les dhampires ou demi-vampires. Ils sont la preuve que les vampires et les humains ne sont pas si différents. Les dhampires sont nés d'un parent humain, sorcier ou moldu, et d'un parent vampire. A la différence des Infectés sorciers, un dhampire né d'un parent sorcier conserve ses aptitudes de sorcier, tout en héritant des pouvoirs de son parent vampire à son éveil. De fait, les dhampires appartiennent à la classe de leur parent vampire. Toutefois, dans le cas ou il s'agirait d'un infecté, le dhampire serait alors considéré comme un vampire commun, n'étant pas soumis à un maître. Ils sont extrêmement peu nombreux._

 _\- Les goules. Au sein de la communauté vampirique, ce sont des monstres. Comme les vampires de sangs-purs sont capable de créer les infectés, les dhampires de sangs-purs sont capables de vampiriser des moldus ou des sorciers. Toutefois, cette transformation est dangereuse. Pire, elle est prohibée. Soumises à leur seul créateur, les goules sont des vampires sans conscience. Elles ne recherchent que le sang et la mort. Les dhampires s'en servaient autrefois lors des anciennes guerres de clan. Leur puissance est proportionnelle à celle de leur créateur. De nos jours, les goules ont toutes été traquées et éliminées. Elles avaient la particularité de ne pas avoir de reflet, contrairement aux vampires et aux dhampires._

 _Les enfants vampires, ou dhampires, sont également très proches de enfants de sorciers. Ils se nourrissent comme n'importe quel humain et ce, jusqu'au moment de leur éveil. Chez les sorciers, l'éveil correspond à la découverte de ses pouvoirs magique, et commence aux alentours de onze ans. Chez les vampires, l'éveil correspond à la maturation de l'esprit. L'individu acquiert les particularités de son peuple. Progressivement, ils ne ressentent plus le besoin de manger ou de dormir. Ils sont sujet à une fièvre légère mais persistante, preuve que leur corps évolue. La soif de sang apparaît. Une soif qui ne disparaît plus jamais, mais qui s'apaise une fois satisfaite. Aussi appelés les nouveaux-nés, ces jeunes vampires intègrent alors pleinement la société vampirique. Cet éveil se produit généralement aux alentours de quinze ans ou à la consommation de sang magique, le temps que la magie présente dans leur corps soit suffisamment puissante. Leur parent vampirique doit alors leur apprendre à réguler leur soif de sang pour leur éviter la folie sanguinaire. Les dons qu'ils obtiennent à leur éveil sont à leur niveau le plus bas. Il leur faut par la suite des années de pratique pour révéler leur plein potentiel. Néanmoins, les bases sont là... Dans la population sorcière, l'équivalant serait la maturation magique. C'est toutefois légèrement différent, car seule la magie présente dans le sang est maximisé. Les sorciers en pleine maturation magique voient toute la magie de leur corps amplifiée, pas seulement celle contenu dans le sang, qui est bien moins importante que chez les vampires. Les dhampires bénéficient de ces deux phénomènes, car ils appartiennent aux deux races magiques..._

 _À savoir, les vampires ne peuvent pénétrer chez autrui sans l'autorisation d'un résident. De même, un vampire ne peut se battre avec un autre vampire, peu importe leur rang et leurs désaccords, sauf s'ils sont victimes d'agression. Dans les autres cas, leur magie s'y oppose. L'eau bénite et le soleil les affaiblissent légèrement, mais sans leur causer davantage de désagréments. Les considérer comme des morts-vivants est une erreur: du sang coule dans leurs veines et leur cœur bat. Ils ne sont pas immortels, mais vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains, en particulier pour le cas des vampires sangs-purs. Leur soif de sang ne nécessitent pas nécessairement du sang humain. Un vampire ne peut plus être vampiriser, il en est totalement immunisé. La pleine lune optimise leur puissance._

 _À savoir, les dhampires ne sont pas appréciés dans la société vampirique, car certaines règles ne s'appliquent pas à eux. Ils peuvent pénétrer chez autrui sans l'autorisation d'un résident. Ils peuvent se battre avec un autre vampire sans que leur magie ne s'y oppose. L'eau bénite et le soleil ne leur font pas d'effets particuliers, étant en partie humain. Leur espérance de vie est toutefois plus courte que celle d'un vampire, même simple infecté, tout en restant plus longue que celle d'un humain ou sorcier. Leur soif de sang ne nécessitent pas nécessairement du sang humain. Les dhampires ont plus de traits humains que les vampires, à l'inverse des infectés qui ont plus de traits vampiriques alors qu'ils sont nés humains. La pleine lune équilibre leurs traits physiques de vampires et d'humains et leur puissance est optimisée._

 _À savoir, il est possible pour les vampires et les dhampires de gagner en puissance et en importance au sein de la communauté vampirique. Il leur suffit de boire du sang à haute densité magique. En dehors du sang de vampire (de plus haut rang que le buveur), relativement peu de créatures magiques répondent à ce critère. Les sorciers n'en font pas partie, pour la plus grande partie d'entre eux, incluant les familles de sangs-purs. Il est possible pour un vampire de donner volontairement du sang à un autre vampire. Par exemple, pour libérer les infectés, leur maître sang-pur leur donne une unique goutte de leur sang. Les dhampires, eux, peuvent contourner le principe, car pouvant agresser les vampires, ils peuvent se nourrir à la source, s'ils n'en sont pas empêchés. De fait, il existe relativement peu de dhampires, et pratiquement aucun qui soit de sang-pur..._

 _À savoir, il existe deux types de vampires, les communautaires et les sanguinaires. De façon très simplifié, les premiers représentent le bien, et les seconds le mal. Les uns boivent du sang par nécessité et pour survivre, les autres en boivent par plaisir et n'hésitent pas à massacrer des populations par négligence. C'est à cause des vampires sanguinaires et des goules que les moldus ont si peur de cette population. Presque tous les vampires sanguinaires étaient des dhampires assoiffés de puissance ou frappés de folie sanguinaire... Au sein de la communauté vampirique et en accord avec les lois sorcières, il est prohibé pour un vampire de se nourrir de sang humain, même s'il est consentant._

 _Le trait vampirique le plus fort chez ce peuple, et commun à tous, vampires comme dhampires, est leurs... (une tache d'encre dissimulait la suite de la phrase). Plus la densité magique dans le sang du vampire ou du dhampire était élevé, plus ils étaient clairs et brillants. »_

Qahna devait essayer un truc, il ferma les livres qu'il lisais le mit dans son sac et ce précipita jusque dans la salle de bain de ça chambre, une fois devant le miroir il ce concentra pendant plusieurs longue minute quand il réussi à faire ce qu'il espéré ne pas pouvoir faire, ces canines s'allongèrent pour formé des crocs longs et parfaitement coniques et très pointus au lieu de ces dents aplatis et légèrement pointus d'ordinaire, le choc le fit s'asseoir sur le sol.

\- « J...je su….suis un d….dhampire….c'est pas possible. » Murmura Qahna.

Il resta au sol pendant plusieurs heure, et une forme d'acceptation viens à lui certes il était un dhampire mais il était toujours Qahna avant tout, il essaya de mordre légèrement ça lèvre avec ces nouvelles dents et suça un peu de son propre sang, tout de suite la soif diminua mais il y avait comme une sensation de manque. Puis il essaya de faire disparaître et apparaître ces dents plusieurs fois, au final il avait juste à penser avoir ces croc ou à les faire disparaître, enfin Qahna alla dans la chambres et trouva Hermione et Harry assis à la petit table de travail l'aire inquiet :

\- « Qahna ! Ça fais quatre heure que tu es dans la salle de bain ! Tu va bien ? Il ne t'es rien arrivé ? Tu es blessé ? » Questionna à toute vitesse Hermione.

\- « Hermione calme toi, ils faut que je vous parle. »Dit Qahna effrayé part ce qu'il s'apprêtait a dévoilé à ces deux meilleures amis.

Il prit le livre dans son sac et le posa ouvert a la bonne page pour que Hermione et Harry puissent le lire, il attendit quelque minute puis Hermione leva la tête vers lui et Harry suivent un peu après, la prenant son courage à deux mains il ouvrit la bouche et fit poussé ces nouvelles dents, Harry resta bouche bée et Hermione plaqua c'est deux mains devant ça bouche en faisant un petit cris de surprise, elle fut la première des deux à questionné son amis :

\- « Depuis quand ? »Demanda elle.

\- « Toujours j'imagine mais j'ai commencé à changé depuis cette nuit avec le combat contre le troll, j'imagine que quand j'ai était éclaboussé de son sang l'éveil vampirique à démarré, ça fais deux semaine que je ne dort plus et que j'ai soif, donc je pense que ça fais deux semaine que je suis un dhampire éveillé, mais je viens de trouvé un moyens de calmé ma soif pour l'instant. »Répondit Qahna.

\- « Au Qahna je suis désolé c'est de ma faute si tu est un dhampire sans moi tu... » Hermione ne put finir ça phrase Qahna la coupa avant.

\- « Hermione c'est pas de ta faute tu a lut le livre je me serait éveillé un moment ou à un autres j'ai toujours était un dhampire, maintenant arrête de culpabilisé, il faut que je cache mon état jusqu'au vacance au moins et que j'en parle a ma mère quand je la verrai. »

\- « Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool . »intervient Harry. « C'est vrai non ? Ça te rend juste plus puissant et tu es toujours toi ? J'ai donc pas de problème avec ça. »

\- « Ouais même si je pense que je vais devoir m'entraînai sur mes nouvelles capacité. »

\- « Qahna j'y pense tu a dit que tu a trouvé un moyens de calmé ta soif c'est quoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

\- « A c'est simple je bois mon sang, je sais pas combien de temps ça peut fonctionné donc je pense que j'irai dans la foret interdite plus tard pour voir si je peut trouver un animal, pour évité de m'en prendre à un humain. »

\- « Je peut te passez un peut de mon sang si tu veux. »Répondit Harry.

\- « C'est gentil mais non je ne veux pas boire le sang d'un autres humain je ne suis pas prés pour ça. »Déclara Qahna.

Le reste de la période scolaire ce déroula sans problème autres, Qahna continua à travaillé sa forme animagi grâce au fait qu'il ne dorme plus il avait énormément de temps pour travailler en plus, à la fin de la période il pouvait faire poussé une queue touffu argenté dans son dos, il fit des recherche aussi pour savoir si un animal magique pourrait être trouvé et garder avec lui pour sa soif dans Poudlard, Harry réussi a changer un doigt en doigt poilus pendant ce temps, malheureusement Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas voir à quoi ressemblé sa forme.

Le jour du départ pour les vacance de noël Qahna, Harry et Hermione ce dirigèrent ensembles jusque pré-au-lard, et prirent le même compartiment dans le train, une fois arrivé à la gare king's cross ils trouvèrent la mère de Qahna qui les attendais, elle salua son fils avec une étreinte a lui brisé les os, puis ce présenta à ces amis :

\- « Salut les enfants, tu doit être Harry et toi Hermione ? Je me présente Euphemia Reale, allait viens Hermione tes parents doivent t'attendre de l'autre coté. »

\- « Bonjours madame Reale. » Répondirent les deux jeunes.

\- « Eppelez moi Euphemia. » Dit elle en ce dirigeant vers le passage.

\- « Maman ! Papa ! »Se jeta Hermione comme un boulet de canon dans les bras de ces parents.

\- « Enchanté monsieur et madame Granger. »Dit Euphemia

\- « A madame Reale, ravis de faire enfin vôtres connaissances en face à face, mais appelait nous Dan et Emma, et vous deux devait être Qahna et Harry ? Hermione à beaucoup parlait de vous. » Répondit Emma.

\- « Bonjours, oui je suis Qahna et voici Harry. »

\- « Hermione vous à t'elle parlait de venir passer nouvelle an à la maison ? » Demanda la mère de Qahna.

\- « Oui et nous serions ravis de venir mais ou habité vous ? Hermione ne nous a rien dit. »Répondit Dan.

\- « Nous vivons en France, prés de Marseille, à Sormiou, je viendrait vous chercher le 29 si vous voulais. »Répondit Euphemia.

\- « Mais comment allez vous faire il y a plusieurs millier de kilomètre ? »S'inquiéta Emma.

\- « Mais avec la magie le voyage se fais en quelque seconde voyons. » Répondit Euphemia avec un sourire espiègles.

C'est sur ses bonne parole que le groupe ce sépara, Dan, Emma et Hermione allèrent vers leurs voiture et Qahna, Harry et Euphemia allèrent vers la zone de transplanage.

Une fois arrivé en France Qahna montra tout de suite la chambre qu' Harry aller utiliser, Harry lui était impressionné part le transport instantané qu'était le transplanage et part l'endroit ou il venais d'atterrir, ils ce trouvèrent en face d'un manoir méditerranéen énorme, les murs était blanc crème et le toit en tuile rouge et il y avait des fenêtre partout, en face de la maison ce trouve une piscine et à 50m se trouve la méditerrané. Une fois installé les deux garçon on était appelée pour le repas, c'est la que Qahna décida d'abordé le sujet de ça condition avec sa mère :

\- « Maman, papa n'était pas un sorciers ? » Demanda timidement Qahna.

\- « Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça mon chéri ? » Répondit la mère en devenant soudainement pales.

\- « Et bien je suis pas totalement un sorcier non plus. »Répondit Qahna avec timidité.

\- « Heu….Attend que veut tu dire par la Qahna ? » Répondit sa mère.

\- « Et bien je suis un dhampire maman tu le sais bien. » Lâcha Qahna rapidement en baissant les yeux.

Il sentit d'un coup sa mère l'étreindre et lui dire qu'elle est dessolé de lui avoir caché mais elle devait seulement lui dire et le préparer pour sa à ces quatorze ans, il n'aurait pas du déjà être au courant ni même être éveillé a ces capacité. C'est la que Qahna lui expliqua tout à propos du troll et de la façon dont il pense avoir avaler quelque goûte de son sang, Euphemia était choqué que sont fils est du combattre un troll à seulement 11 ans, puis elle décida qu'il était tant de tout lui dire.

\- « Qahna, je pense que tu es prêt à entendre la vérité sur ton père. » Déclara Euphemia.

OooOOOooo

Voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerais, la description des vampires viens d'une autre fan fiction, blood and legacy de keysapocalypses.


End file.
